pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greenpickle
CLICK HERE to add a section thing. *'Archive 1' *'Archive 2' I apologize For trolling on that forum. My purpose was exactly not to come here and PA/troll Jimbo, but to help Crystal lucario. I hope that you can forgive me, as this kind of behavior is very rare. I will contribute soon, I just need an okay to place the official art within the information boxes, then to give captions below your... high quality snapshots. :3 http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 21:18, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :So you did know I was here... :It's fine, as long as, as you say, it's not frequent behaviour. I hope you can stay around to help. Also, I think the issue with concept art vs. screenshots needs further clarification. I'll start a new forum page and lay down what I believe, and we'll try the discussion again. Thanks Greenpickle! Template:Tt Hey this is a new template that I think is cool: }Category:Code templates it looks like }. So then you go and when your mouse is held over The 1st part the second part appears... ZCool huh? It's good for like etc. :Yeah, just adds the title attribute, so no need for the 'class="explain"' unless you're doing something to style it. I see how it might be useful, but why would people be hovering over the text anyway? Unless the explain class is meant to make it look different, which would be a bit crazy. ::They would hover over it because it has a dotted underline...? :::Yeah, so as I said, the explain class makes it look different. We don't have the CSS here: try it, it won't work. You'd have to get the CSS from wherever you found this, or I could just set a dotted underline if there's no other difference. ::::No idea what a CSS is, you can look if you want, http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Main_Page :::::Ok I see what your saying now but it works on other wikia wikis... ::::::Oh, I see, Wikia already has the CSS for it in main.css; the same would be applied if you used or tags as well, and they wouldn't require the explain class. Anyway, now that makes sense, I guess it's a decent idea. I can't really think of anywhere it could be used, but yeah, go ahead. ::::::::Pikmin:Sandbox *Cough* This work? *Cough* :::::::::I figured it out! The Explain thing puts a ? next to the mouse at least on Bulbapedia. Libra Fuck you I was editing that page >:| -- :... ::*Gasp* I've never seen Prez randomally swear like that! XD :::His true colours are indeed coming to light... ::::My true colo(u)rs are Blue and Black with Grayish spikes... Pikmin Wii Did you know that Pikmin Wii is out? Or would it be Pikmin 3? Well, anyway, I beat it the day I got it, 19 days. [[User:Killerbreadbug72| Killer bread]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72| bug 72]] 02:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes he knew about New Play Control which is NOT Pikmin 3''' I'm not sure about '''ALL This emphasis BUT what the heck... Greenpickle i did not try to vandalize. I did not try to vandalize. On my pikmin2 games, a lot of the titles were different then what you have. After about 45 minutes of editing tiltes of catagories. I saw about 75% of the Treasure's catagories form where they came where wrong from what I put. I did not mean to cause pain. --The Other Gamer 18:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC)The Other Gamer--The Other Gamer 18:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) It is the American (english) version. It actually said that in the guide book i had gotten with it. I got on EBAY! --The Other Gamer 00:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC)The Other Gamer--The Other Gamer 00:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Sound clips I am the founder of the gaming music wiki at wikia, and I am wondering how they were uploaded. Thank you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:10, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I joined the gaming music wiki as soon as I found out about its existence, this would be a good thing for me to know! Portal-Kombat :Well, I think uploading Ogg Vorbis is enabled by default on Wikia, and that's the only media file we can use since it's free. Then, we asked for the OggHandler extension to be installed based on the discussion here, so that it could be played on articles using Java rather than force users to download and play the file with their own media player.